Over time, the movement of a vehicle window may become restricted, such as in the form of more difficult operation and/or less than a full range of motion. Many times, this restricted movement results simply from the build up of dirt and/or debris in an associated window run channel that is located in the vehicle door.
While oftentimes simple in cause, such restricted window movement is nonetheless frequently misdiagnosed by service personnel. For example, particularly in the case of a vehicle with power windows, restricted window movement is commonly misdiagnosed as a failure of the window drive motor and/or other related components
Obviously, replacing such vehicle window components can be costly. Therefore, avoiding such a misdiagnosis by first ensuring that restricted window movement is not actually caused by a build up of dirt and/or debris in the window run channel would be advantageous.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a device and method for cleaning dirt and/or debris from vehicle window run channels. Preferably, such a device and method would allow a user to clean window run channels in a timely manner without having to remove any part of an interior door panel during the cleaning process. Preferably, such a device would also clean a portion of the window that moves within the window run channel. It would also be preferable that such a device is simple in design and easy to transport and use. A device and method of the present invention satisfies these needs/preferences.